vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Deal
Summary A REASON TO FEEL GUILTY - Stefan has hidden the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus’ family, and Klaus quickly turns to violence to convince Damon and Elena that no one will be safe until he finds Stefan and gets his family back. Tyler continues to make the most of his new abilities as a hybrid, but he has to face the disturbing consequences of his actions as well. After a terrifying incident, Elena and Alaric grow increasingly concerned about Jeremy’s attitude and, ultimately, his safety. Alaric meets the beautiful Dr. Fell, who is intrigued with his amazing ability to heal. While trying to strike a deal with Klaus, Elena delivers news that truly shocks him. Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood 'Guest Cast' * Torrey DeVitto as Mary Fell * Justine Ezarik as bartender * _________ as John Thompson Quotes Tyler: "Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back." Stefan: "You're not safe." Klaus: "You people seem to respond best to violence." Jeremy: ''"None of us are gonna make it out alive."'' Klaus: "There will be more." Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Gallery 3x10_01.jpg 3x10_02.jpg 3x10_04.jpg 3x10_05.jpg 3x10_06.jpg 3x10_07.jpg 3x10_08.jpg 3x10_09.jpg 3x10_10.jpg 3x10_11.jpg 3x10_12.jpg 3x10_13.jpg 3x10_15.jpg 3x10_16.jpg 3x10_17.jpg 3x10_18.jpg AcoO08JCMAMNsEC.jpg_large.jpg|Inside the Witch House AcpWxN6CIAA6aGh.jpg_large.jpg AcpVNQiCIAA0Jm7.jpg_large.jpg AcnSCuECQAASzxi.jpg_large.jpg Acpw6qgCAAA2K6q.jpg_large.jpg 202098--49758672-m750x740-u79f35.jpg 202098--49758673-m750x740-u73f4f.jpg 202098--49758698-m750x740-ua6565.jpg 202098--49758738-m750x740-u92a0e.jpg 202098--49758775-m750x740-u1ad28.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m10s224.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h12m04s38.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h18m58s76.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h17m58s247.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m50s149.png Nian-3-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27007528-400-571.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988011-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988013-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988015-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988018-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988020-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988022-720-540.jpg 79c333a853d6ef56922430527132691a.jpg 15fhgg.jpg 14dgdgf.jpg 13gfghghjh.jpg 04dfgf.jpg 02ghbj.jpg 01 vnbh.jpg 3X10-01.jpg klaus_and_tyler.jpg still.png Trivia *This is the first episode after winter hiatus (2 months). *This is the first episode of 2012 (it will return in on January 5). *Mary will be played by Paul Wesley's wife: Torrey DeVitto. *When the show returns next month, Klaus will try to strike a deal with Stefan who won't budge. *Elena finally realizes that she must move on from Stefan. "It means that she's open to looking elsewhere", says Plec. *Tyler will be put to the test for his love for Caroline. *Alaric will get close to Mary Fell, a doctor who's intrigued by his powers of recovery. *When Damon and Elena finally confront Stefan about his recent actions, his response makes Damon think twice about acting on his feelings for Elena. *Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan don't appear in this episode. *Kat Graham also stars and internet personality Justine Ezarik guest stars as a bartender. *Elena allows the romantic tension with Damon to come and play out. *Source Continuity *Jeremy was last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric was last seen in Ordinary People. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes